Gold Counrty
by Yoga Girl
Summary: After her parents tragically die, Sarah Gold must leave her simple country home to move to Tulsa. She quickly realizes living with her Soc aunt will be difficult. When she mingles with the Greasers and the Socs alike, who's side will she choose?
1. Storm's Approaching

*Sarah's POV*

I dragged my luggage off the train, heaving it towards the gathering crowd of welcomers. Unwillingly, I searched for Aunt Theresa. There weren't too many people, so it wasn't awfully hard to find her in the back. She hadn't bothered to wave me over. She stood with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

My heart ached seeing her. She looked a lot like my mother – but she was nothing like her, and I'll never compare the two of them. Wishing that my parents were still here, I made my way through the chattering people, until I caught her attention. She sneered at me dutifully. "Well, you've grown," she said. It wasn't in the nice way family usually says things. It was kind of rude. I shrugged. "You haven't visited us for seven years," I pointed out. Her blue eyes narrowed. "Come along, we don't have all day."

Without offering to help me with the suitcases, she turned and walked briskly to the exit. I hurried after her, blowing my golden hair out of the way.

The car ride to Theresa's home was uncomfortable. When she wasn't ignoring me, she snapped questions at me that were a little touchy. I answered them quietly, without emotion.

The scene was changing rapidly around me. There were broken buildings on either side. Some kids were outside, lounging around. A couple glared at our car, and I noticed that the only cars around here were broken and scratched. I watched a couple of younger children playing in the road. I'm no mother, but I would never let my kids out in the road…

But after a while, the houses began to improve. Soon, mansion-like houses were sitting on perfect green lawns. Golly, what a difference it makes.

We pulled into a paved driveway, and parked in a side garage. Theresa opened the door and didn't hesitate to walk inside. I was left to carry everything inside.

As soon as I walked inside, she yelled at me. "Wipe your feet!" She screeched, pointing at my shoes. Some caked dirt had gotten on the floor. I backed up onto a carpet and wiped them off quickly. "Sorry," I muttered glumly.

"You get the attic," Theresa said while I cleaned up the dirt. I stood up and looked around. It was a nice house – nicer than my parents had ever been able to afford. A lamp shined dimly over the kitchen table, where a bowl of ripe fruit was placed. I picked up my suitcase and carried it towards the livingroom.

"Don't scuff my floor!" Theresa chided angrily. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry," I repeated irritably.

I found the stairs that led to the attic and groaned. So steep and narrow… I'm such a clumsy girl…

With a heavy sigh, I made my way up, carefully keeping my balance. I nearly fell into the door when I realized it wasn't opened. Juggling my luggage in one hand and against the wall, I opened the door.

Once I was safely inside, I appraised my living space. It was dark, hot, and small. The stuffy air smelled like old books and dust. I noted the dirty fan and single bed, and shrugged. I hadn't expected much.

I shoved my personal things anywhere they'd fit; I didn't have too much anyway. I couldn't stand to be in there much longer. I crept downstairs. Theresa was snoring noisily in a fancy couch, her glasses crooked on her face. I checked the time – it was only afternoon. I decided to go to the park – I'm sure my aunt wouldn't have missed me.

Outside, I realized it was darker than back home. Maybe it was always like that – or maybe there was going to be a storm. I couldn't tell. I had no clue where anything was, so I just started walking aimlessly down the road.

"Hey, there!" I stopped and turned towards the voice. A girl with red hair was walking over briskly. She had bright eyes and a nice smile. "Are you new 'round here?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah… I'm Sarah Gold." She grinned. "I'm Cherry Valance. They call me Cherry because of my red hair," she added. I laughed. "I never had a nickname – always been boring old Sarah."

"Where'd you come from?" Cherry asked curiously as we began to walk again. I felt a hollow pit in my heart again. "I lived in Nashville until… until my parents passed away this month." I kept an emotionless face. I hadn't cried since I was eight. Not even the funeral day, or the day my parents had died. I didn't expect to change that anytime soon.

"Oh… I'm real sorry," Cherry said gently. I frowned. "It's fine… so what do y'all do around here for fun?" I changed the subject. She went along with it. "Well, there's a nice park... but it's near the East side." Cherry watched warily for a reaction of some sort. I shrugged. "Alright, want to go?" I asked. Anything to get away from my aunt.

She hesitated. "I don't go there too often myself," she said. I saw a flash of what looked like pain in her eyes. It disappeared and she smiled half-heartedly. "But I'll go for… old time's sake."

I wasn't sure what her hesitation was for, but I didn't push for answers. I don't like to do that. We walked a little ways in silence.

"So what's it like here?" I questioned, looking around. I could see some of the more simple houses further down the road, and half a mile away was a park. We headed there slowly.

She seemed to hesitate here, too. "It's a little different than the country," she admitted. "You'll see what I mean soon enough," she added, seeing my bewildered expression.

When we reached the park, I noticed two boys leaning against an oak tree. They looked slightly menacing, with slicked back hair and leather jackets. I hadn't seen that kind of style back home. Maybe Cherry was hiding something.

But to my surprise, she waved at them.

"Hey guys!"

They looked over and waved. Cherry grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "I know they're a little different, but they're real nice kids," she explained. I followed along, and as we got closer, I began to feel awkward in my over-alls and tee-shirt.

"Hey, Cherry," One of the boys said in surprise. "I haven't talked to you in a while."

She blushed. "Sorry, Pony… about everything." Pony. It was a very different name, but it was kind of neat. I felt very strange now, wearing what I was. No one else was dressed that way – Cherry was dressed nicer, in a blouse and jeans. These guys were dressed in a relaxed way.

Pony shrugged, his face blank. "Just forget it. It's nice to see you again."

Cherry gestured to me. "This is Sarah Gold. She's new to town."

The other boy stood up. He had dark hair and humorous eyes. "Well hi, Sarah! I'm Sodapop Curtis," he said, holding out a dirty hand. I took it with a smile. "Nice to meet y'all."

Pony stood up too, brushing off his torn jeans. He had blonde hair, which looked kind of white. His eyes were soft and deep in thought. "I'm Ponyboy Curtis; Soda's brother."

We shook hands too.

"Oh… I have to get back home," Cherry murmured, and then looked at me apologetically. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine." She patted my shoulder. "I'll see you at school, okay?" I nodded and smiled. With one last smile, she walked away.

Pony smiled slightly. "There's a nice seat on the ground if you want to sit with us." I smiled too. "I've never been afraid of getting a little dirty," I laughed, and sat down. Soda looked around. "Looks like a storm's coming… maybe we ought to head home, Ponyboy," he said, squinting into the darkening clouds. Pony shook his head. "I'll be home before ten. Tell Darry, alright?"

Soda nodded. "Stay out of trouble, kid."

With that, he jogged away, leaving Pony and I under the tree. He leaned back, sighing. "Where did you come from?" He asked quietly. I thought about it sadly. "Country," I said softly. His eyes widened. "Why you out here in Tulsa?" He asked in awe. I pursed my lips, keeping my eyes on the grass. "I came to live with my aunt… my parents…," I couldn't continue, but didn't have to.

"Gee, I'm sorry," Pony said. I looked back up. He was appraising me. "My parents passed away a few years ago."

This surprised me. "I'm sorry, too." A raindrop hit my face. "Your brother was right," I groaned, glancing up into the darkening sky. "It's goin' to storm."

_**Not the best chapter – I needed to introduce the characters. xP Anyway, R&R, I promise it'll get more exciting.** _


	2. Don't Walk Alone

_**Previously**__: With that, he jogged away, leaving Pony and I under the tree. He leaned back, sighing. "Where did you come from?" He asked quietly. I thought about it sadly. "Country," I said softly. His eyes widened. "Why you out here in Tulsa?" He asked in awe. I pursed my lips, keeping my eyes on the grass. "I came to live with my aunt… my parents…," I couldn't continue, but didn't have to. _

_"Gee, I'm sorry," Pony said. I looked back up. He was appraising me. "My parents passed away a few years ago."_

_This surprised me. "I'm sorry, too." A raindrop hit my face. "Your brother was right," I groaned, glancing up into the darkening sky. "It's goin' to storm."_

* * *

*Sarah POV*

"Maybe you should get home," Pony suggested as the rain started to fall. I weighed the risk of getting struck by lightning and facing Aunt Theresa. I sucked in air. "I don't really feel like heading home just yet. You can go, if you'd like," I said. He bit his lip. "It's going to get cold as heck out here… if you want, you could probably could come over to my house for a while," he said thoughtfully. I had just met Pony and Soda… it felt awkward to go right to his home. I smiled ruefully. "It's alright, Ponyboy. Maybe I'll head back after all." I groaned internally.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around school," said Pony, and stood up. I followed. "You in the high school?" I asked, as we both walked towards the road. He frowned. "I know I don't look like it… but yeah, freshman," he said. I shrugged. "You look perfectly old enough to be in the high school. Anyway, I'm a freshman too… so I guess I will." He gave me a cool nod. "See you around."

I waved, and then started running towards the West side. The rain came down harder now, and I was covering my head with my arms. Goosebumps rose on my neck and legs as I ran.

All of a sudden, I heard an engine. A large splash of water hit my already soaked body. I jumped and squeaked in shock, facing a nice looking Mustang. Some guys rolled down the window. "Well ain't this just a funny sight!" one laughed. Another honked the horn. "Diggin' the clothes, newbie!" I blushed fiercely. Another boy stuck his head out the window. "Have a nice walk home…!" he shouted, and they drove off. I was shivering from head to toe, my teeth chattering.

I swore under my breath, and immediately began to run again. A distant roll of thunder made me speed up. Theresa's house was just up a block…

I was breathing hard as I opened the door and walked inside. Water dripped off of my clothes and into a puddle. Before I had time to catch my breath, Theresa's thin hands grabbed my upper arm. Her face was beet red. "You plannin' on dragging in an ocean?" she yelled, and I tried to steady my heart. "Sorry… storm…" I gasped. She slapped me across the face, and then let me go. I was stunned into silence, my cheek smarting.

"Don't you _dare_ ruin my house with your… _dirty _country ways. I don't know what you think this is, but it's certainly not a pig pen!" she screamed. I kicked off my shoes and ran towards the stairs that led to my attic room. I heard her cussing me out, but I could hardly hear her over the angry buzz in my ears.

Furious, I stripped down and pulled out the first pair of pajamas I could find. When I was dressed, I threw more clothes out of the suitcase, and found what I was looking for.

I crawled over to my bed, looking at the picture with tight eyes. There was a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes smiling at me. My mother. Then I savored the look on my father's face as he hugged me. He had the simple country look, with brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

Fighting back overwhelming emotions, I shoved my face in the pillow and screamed quietly. When I was finished, I just lay there silently, listening to the approaching storm.

I woke up to a high-pitched voice. My eyes fluttered open and I remembered everything.

"_GET UP, SARAH!_" I scrambled up and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no!" I gasped. I was late for school.

I hurried into a pair of my best jeans and a decent looking tee-shirt, all the while listening to the loud shouts from Aunt Theresa, which were intermingled with some choice swear words. I finally ran downstairs.

"What took you so long?" She snapped. I pursed my lips. "I need to go to the bathroom, and then I'll leave, okay?"

She grumbled, but leaned against the counter. Quickly, I locked myself in the nicely decorated bathroom. I turned to the mirror to check my appearance, and felt my eyes widen. My eye was faintly black from the hit I'd taken. I frantically brushed my hair over it, but nothing looked right. Finally, I decided to just ignore it. If someone asked, I could act oblivious.

Eventually, I made it outside. The storm had left a peaceful feel around the town. The leaves on trees dripped with water, onto the spring flowers. I took a deep breath, but it didn't feel like the country. Depressed and anxious, I started towards the school. I only knew where it was because of Theresa pointing it out. I knew she wanted me out.

I was late when I got there. Gosh, I wasn't starting my school day off well.

My first class was math. I looked at the school map, keeping as low a profile as possible. Memorizing a route, I scuffled quietly through the halls, my eyes down. I don't like to attract attention.

I couldn't avoid the stares when I walked in late. The teacher raised an eyebrow. "New student?"

I nodded sheepishly. She smiled. "Did you get lost?"

Well that was convenient. "Yup," I lied. She fell for it and motioned to an empty seat. Cherry grinned at me from the seat behind, and I smiled back.

"I'm Mrs. Lively… what's your name?" the teacher asked. I took a deep breath as everyone turned to me.

"Sarah Gold."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Lively greeted. She turned to the board and started her lesson. I was relieved that it didn't get any more personal than name exchange.

"Did you get caught in that storm?" Cherry whispered.

"Of course. I've never been lucky," I teased, and half-listened to the algebra on the board.

Cherry discreetly moved closer so that she wouldn't get caught talking. "Good luck with school today," she breathed. I smirked. "I haven't tripped over my feet yet," I laughed quietly. We both talked quietly the rest of the period until the bell rang. I didn't have anything but a notebook and some pencils to pack away.

"Where's all your things?" asked Cherry, lugging her binders. I looked at my bleak book and hid it under my arms. "I… haven't gotten them yet," I lied. Theresa didn't care if I had all the necessary supplies, as long as she could dig her time alone.

She nodded. "Well, we'll talk later," she said, and parted down the hallway. I tried to remember how to get to my next class.

For lunch, I had a tray of school food. I decided to go outside to eat; it was sunny out.

I found a barren tree to eat by, and sat down carefully, avoiding some tree roots.

"Hey look, it's the new girl!"

I looked up from the food and lost my appetite real quick. There, three boys with trimmed hair and nice shirts walked up. They were all built well and wore the clean look. They were the guys from the car…

"Oh, no over-alls today?" the bigger one with black hair asked. I ignored him, looking at the ground. My cheeks were burning.

"She's blushing… how cute," one of them said sarcastically, and there was laughter. With my eyes still on the ground, I set my food down.

"Maybe we should show her some manners," Black-hair chided, and I looked up, suddenly wary. They advanced, and I stood up, my back against a tree.

"Hey, leave her alone."

They turned to face the boy who'd spoken. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Pony."

He looked kind of small compared to the much larger guys. They laughed at him. "What if we don't, Greaser?"

Greaser? My eyes widened slightly.

Pony pursed his lips. He pulled something out of his pocket. A glint of silver made me gasp.

"What's with the blade, Greaser?" one of them demanded. They took a step back. Pony pointed it at a picnic table crowded with people. "Go back to your table, _Soc_," he said sarcastically.

"Are you going to be heroic? _Just like that little Johnny kid_," Black-hair hissed. Pony's face drained of color, and I knew I'd missed something. And what was with 'Greasers' and 'Socs'?

"Shut up," Pony growled.

"Yeah, well guess where that heroic act got Johnny!" Black-hair said with a nasty grin. Pony lurched forward with the blade, its point inches away from him. Pony's eyes glowed with anger. "Guess where it got Bob," he said in a quiet, deadly voice. The three boys all grimaced, but recovered quickly.

"You might have won the rumble last time," one of the boys said, "but I wouldn't let yourself wander around at night alone."

The threat was not hidden in his tone, and Black-hair finally cleared his throat. They left with their eyes still on the switch blade in Pony's hand.

Pony had a stoic look in his eyes, and I walked a step closer. He stared at me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, shaking a little. He flicked the blade back and shoved it in his pocket.

"I'm a little confused," I said slowly. He looked down. "Don't be." He sounded tired. I dropped the subject, feeling the stress.

"Want to sit with me?" Pony asked, looking warily at the Soc's. I followed his gaze. "That'd be great," I agreed.

After I'd grabbed my food, we walked over to a secluded section of grass and sat down. I wasn't hungry anymore, but I picked at it anyway.

"Want a weed?"

I looked at the cigarette Pony held out and then at the students around. "Should you be smokin' here?" I asked nervously. He shrugged and lit it. "People do it anyway."

I let it go again. "So… could you at least tell me why he called you a Greaser?"

He sighed. "It's a pretty short story. You probably don't have groups of people in your town, do you?" he asked.

"Not really…?" I said, trailing off. He raised a hand. "There are two obvious sections to Tulsa. The West side, where you live, is the Soc side. Soc's have money. People like my brothers and I live on the East side…we _don't_ have money. That's the big difference at least," he added, smiling. "It's rough here. While Soc's have tuff cars, we have tuff hair."

Tuff? I felt very confused, but put it in the back of my mind for the moment.

It was silent while we picked at the food. Then Pony spoke up. "What happened to your eye?" he asked. I froze. "What's wrong with my eye?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. He narrowed his eyes and then looked away. "Must be just me."

The bell rang in the distance, and students began to head back. We stood up too, and walked inside.

For the rest of the day, one sentence rang in my mind: _**"…I wouldn't let yourself wander around at night alone."**_

_Hope you liked it, still kind of slow…R&R!!_


	3. Personality is the Key

_**Previously**__: "Not really…?" I said, trailing off. He raised a hand. "There are two obvious sections to Tulsa. The West side, where you live, is the Soc side. Soc's have money. People like my brothers and I live on the East side… we don't have money. That's the big difference at least," he added, smiling. "It's rough here. While Soc's have tuff cars, we have tuff hair…" … For the rest of the day, one sentence rang in my mind: __**"…I wouldn't let yourself wander around at night alone."**_

*Sarah POV*

I walked quietly through the white door into Aunt Theresa's house. She looked up and scowled. Ignoring her the best I could, I wiped my feet and went to the fridge. "Do you mind if I eat?" I asked, keeping the sarcasm at a minimum. She glared at me. "Don't get snappy… I'm not making dinner so you can do whatever you want."

There was nothing good in the fridge to eat – it was all bland food that looked expensive. "Aunt Theresa?" I said timidly. She grunted. "Could I have some money to go to the store? I need school things."

Theresa looked angry again. I noticed an opened bottle of wine on the counter. "That's all you kids ever want! _Cash_. I'll tell you what, I've worked hard to make my way to this side of town! You find your own money."

Taken aback, I stepped away. "Fine… I will."

I swiveled around and began to walk out of the house. But her thin hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me back in. "_Are you being rebellious?_" she questioned furiously. I felt an icy shard of fear stab my heart.

The smell of alcohol rolled off her breath as she got in my face. She looked so much like her sister it hurt… it felt almost like my mother, except a much, much crueler one.

"You're as trashy as a Greaser… scum!" Theresa spat. Her fingers tightened around my shoulders painfully. I winced.

"Greasers aren't 'scum'," I retorted. I yanked myself away. "I'm going away. You probably don't care anyway."

She cussed me out as I walked through the screen door. I gingerly lifted my sleeves up and looked at the red marks on my shoulders. Ouch…

I tried to think of a place to go. I was getting kind of hungry. With a sigh, I headed towards the only place I knew; the park.

It was quiet there. I noticed a group of people far back, but couldn't tell whether they were Greasers or Socs. I walked over to the fountain and looked into the water. Though contorted, a pretty face shined back. She had her father's nose and her mother's eyes. Golden hair swung in the wind.

I cupped my hands in the water, bringing them up to my shoulders. Where her nails had been, some blood had broken the skin. I started to wash it away carefully. Boy, did _that _sting.

"Sarah?"

I jumped, pulling my sleeve back down. "Wha – Oh, hi, Soda."

He was staring pointedly at my shoulder. "What happened to your arm?" he asked. I swallowed. "Nothing… I just scraped it."

"Both shoulders?" I looked at the other one, and specs of blood were coming through my white shirt.

"Er…" I tried to think of an excuse, but before I could, Soda lifted my sleeve up.

"Golly!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. I tried to shrug away, but he examined it more closely. "Those sure look a lot like finger marks," he said quietly. I sighed. All these guys are pretty good at picking out some of the simplest details.

"Yeah," I admitted, and washed away some of the blood with water. "It's nothing."

Soda was quiet for a minute. "Why don't you come to our house for a little while?" he offered. This time I felt almost obliged to go… I didn't want to go home. "That would be great," I replied. He grinned. "Let me grab the guys and we'll go home.

Soda led me to the group of people near the swing set. They were all smoking, and I immediately placed them as Greasers.

"Hey guys… this is Sarah, the new girl." One of the boys looked cocky, but he grinned. "Well hi there," he said, and held out a hand. Blushing, I took it. All these folks were so nice.

"I'm Two-Bit," he said with a grin. His shirt was dirty, and his hair was slicked back with grease. The other guy looked different, but still apparently a Greaser. He had his hair cut neatly, and his face was clean-cut. His dark eyes immediately found my shoulder. I tried to hide it. But to my surprise, he didn't say anything about it.

"I'm Darry Curtis. Ponyboy told me about you." I nodded. "Yeah, Pony's nice." Darry gave a smile, and I knew automatically he didn't give them out very often.

"Can she come hang at our place for a little while?" Soda asked idly, patting my back. Gosh, these guys were a little rough – reminded me slightly of my Dad. That made my throat close.

Darry cocked his head to the side. "Can't see why not."

Two-Bit scooted closer to me, an eyebrow raised. "Maybe you'd like to hit a movie sometime." I flushed fiercely. "Er… maybe."

"Aw, Two-Bit, leave her alone," Soda laughed, and Two-Bit shrugged. "It was worth a try. Don't think I could ever pick up a Soc anyway."

"Soc?" I asked quietly. From the way Pony talked about them, I had a feeling that Greasers had a big grudge against them; but Darry interrupted my thoughts. "Why don't we get home?"

Two-Bit went his own way, and I watched him chase after a group of loud girls walking down the street. Soda and Darry walked with me, Soda talking excitedly. "I know it's not like those fine houses on your side, but this is our house."

I looked at the house with a smile. It wasn't as run-down as some of the homes I'd seen on the East, but almost welcoming. It reminded me of home. Darry unlocked the door, and Soda ran in ahead of me. "Hey, Pony! Sarah's over," he called. I walked in nervously, trying not to trip over the pile of shoes by the door.

Pony came out of a room, his eyes confused. Then they warmed. "When did you decide to come?" He asked with a laugh. Probably remembering yesterday when I'd turned down a visit.

I chuckled. "I guess when your brother asked me to." I grinned. "Thanks for that, anyway," I told Soda. He winked at me. "No problem, kid."

Darry walked to the fridge and pulled out three Coke's and a bottle of water. Taking the water for himself, he tossed the cans at his brothers and slid one to me. "Thanks," I said, and popped off the top. I hadn't had a good drink since I'd talked with the lawyer.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Pony asked, and I groaned. "It's nothin' Pony," I muttered. He frowned. "Well, at least let me give you a shirt that's not so wet…," he said, trailing off. I knew he wasn't oblivious to the caked blood either.

Pony disappeared in his room and I sipped from the Coke, grateful for the sweet fizz.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Darry asked. He was leaning against the counter. I bit my lip. "I really don't want to impose…" I started, and Soda burst out laughing. "She's got those country manners!" he cracked, and then flashed me a smile. "We'll take that as a yes."

Pony returned with a button shirt. "I know it's not the greatest, but it's the smallest I got."

I fought a pout. I'm a little short for my age, a tiny five feet. All these people nearly towered over me; even Ponyboy.

"Um, okay… where's the bathroom?" I asked shyly. I wasn't used to guys… not at all.

"Oh – right down the hallway. At the end," Pony said, pointing to it anyway. I gave a polite nod and turned to change.

*Pony POV*

I watched her disappear behind the door and then turned to look at Soda. He was trying to hide a smile, and I knew that smile well. "What?" I asked, and he tightened his lips and kept a straight face. "She's mighty pretty, don't you think?" He asked. I frowned. "Aw, cut it out. _You_ brought her here."

He shrugged, his lips turning up. "Yeah, s'pose you're right…"

Darry tussled his hair. "Don't get too cocky there, Soda."

I tuned the two of them out, staring at the window. Sarah had walked in with some blood on her shoulder, and today she had a bruised eye. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I put two and two together.

Darry looked at his watch. "Shoot… I have to go to the shop for some parts – might be a junk car I can fix up. Soda, watch those two, okay?" He asked. Soda nodded solemnly. "No problem Mr. Fixitup."

Darry shook his head. "There's some chicken in the fridge – don't eat all the chocolate cake."

The door to the bathroom opened and Sarah stepped out. She pulled off the button shirt, though it fell down much too low over her jeans. Her cheeks were pink. "Well, it _kind_ of fits."

"Don't worry, Shortie, you'll eventually get bigger," Soda teased. She glared at him, but a smile crept up her face. "Gee, thanks."

Soda looked at Sarah and I, and I recognized the look on his face. "You know what? I think Two-Bit could use some help at his house. I'll be back later… don't get into too much trouble, Pony."

I sighed, and Soda disappeared through the door. I hadn't noticed that Darry was already gone.

"Shoot… what's the hurry?" Sarah asked jokingly. I grinned. "They love to harass me… why don't we sit down?"

I grabbed my coke and we walked over to out torn couch. I wondered what Sarah thought of our home. It was perfect for Greasers… but she lived with the Socs. This certainly wasn't any tuff house.

"So what's the country like?" I asked, taking a swig of Coke. Her eyes glazed over with memories as she thought. She spoke in the same, soft tone.

"It's all sunny skies and fields of grass," she murmured. I imagined it too, and I could almost picture it, her country accent a breath of country air. "When my parents were alive… we used to live in a house a lot like this," she said suddenly, focusing on the livingroom. I felt my eyebrows raise. "Really?"

"Yeah, 'cept we used to have a farm in the back. I even had a horse… golly, she was a great horse. I wish I could have kept her. But Aunt Theresa… well, she wouldn't want a horse."

I noticed the resentment in her voice when she talked about her aunt.

"So… what's bein' a Greaser like?" she asked curiously. I thought about it, trying to gather the right words. "I don't know, I guess. It's not the way Darry wants us to live, but it happens. Like I said, it's all about money here."

Sarah pulled her long blond hair back. "I've grown this out much too long," she said after a moment. Her blue eyes were looking thoughtfully at it.

It was quiet for another minute. "You know, I'm not a Soc," she said suddenly. Her voice sounded a little hurt. "Everyone thinks I must be 'cause I live on the West side of town… but it's not true."

I watched her face sift through different emotions. "I want to prove to the world that it doesn't matter how much money you have – personality is the key."

So her thoughts were along the same line as mine.

She went silent again, but this time she didn't speak up. I looked at her and felt my heart stutter. She'd fallen asleep. I stifled laughter and stood up. She was half-falling over on the couch, her eyes closed. Her breath came out evenly.

"Well shoot," I whispered, and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over her.

I sat there and watched her for a little while. She was very different than any Soc I'd ever met, even Cherry Valance. But she had the mindset of a Greaser like me. If that's what you wanted to say I was.

I pulled out a weed and lit it. Puffs of smoke swirled in the air, and I sat there for a long time. The sky darkened outside.

I grabbed Sarah's Coke and quietly shook her. "Hey… Sarah…"

She inhaled sharply and woke up. Then she looked around and moaned. "Oh no… how long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours. I thought I should wake you up – your Aunt will be worried."

She sat up and shoved the blanket off. "Sure," she muttered bitterly. "Real worried."

*Sarah POV*

"I'll walk you home," Ponyboy said, putting the blanket over the back of the couch. I shook my head. "I'll be fine on my own," I assured him. His eyes tightened. "Not out here. At least let me get you past the park."

"Alright, thanks."

Once we'd gotten to the park, Pony gave me a nice grin. "It was nice of you to stop by. You're always welcome, Sarah."

I smiled back. "Thanks so much, Pony. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." It was a weekend, so I'd probably be around town.

Pony pulled out a cigarette. "I'll see you around," he said, and turned to leave.

When I got to the house, the kitchen light was on. I exhaled slowly. That meant Aunt Theresa was awake. My heart was thumping hard in my chest when I crept back inside.

She looked drunk. Her eyes could barely focus on me as I took off my sneakers.

"Where've you been?" She slurred. I swallowed. "Down by the park – wouldn't matter to you anyway," I added bitterly. She sneered. "I wouldn't if I hadn't gotten word you were hanging out with those _Greasers_."

"Oh so you're concerned about what would happen if I was with Greasers?" I asked sarcastically, setting the Coke down.

She glared at me. "You'll ruin my reputation!" she hissed. I felt like screaming. I ran up those narrow little stairs and opened the door, slamming and locking it behind me. Theresa was too drunk to get me anyway.

I paced my room, and suddenly got an idea. My heart pounded as I grabbed a pair of scissors from the window sill. I found a grimy mirror behind some boxes, and set it against the bed and wall. I had the best idea.

_"I want to prove to the world that it doesn't matter how much money you have – personality is the key."_

I brought the blades to my hair.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

_**Previously**__: I paced my room, and suddenly got an idea. My heart pounded as I grabbed a pair of scissors from the window sill. I found a grimy mirror behind some boxes, and set it against the bed and wall. I had the best idea. _

_**"I want to prove to the world that it doesn't matter how much money you have – personality is the key."**_

_I brought the blades to my hair._

*Pony POV*

I was sitting on the swing with a book in hand. I was so lost in it I almost didn't notice when Soda told me that someone was coming. I shoved the book mark in and looked up. Coming towards us was a girl. I wouldn't have recognized her if she hadn't been wearing a pair of old overalls and some sneakers.

"Is that… it is!" Soda exclaimed. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head. I stood up and watched Sarah approach. Her long blonde hair was now cut to her chin. She was grinning at us as she got closer.

"Sarah, what did you do?" Soda asked her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to our small tree. She laughed. "I needed some change, y'all know?"

She looked at me. "I know it's not the greatest cut… I did it on a whim. But it sure does feel nice to have a pound off my head," she said.

"Well gosh," I said, "you take change better than I do!" I patted my slicked hair as I said this. It had been bleached since the church…

Soda rubbed his hand through her hair. "It's nice lookin'! Why'd you cut it?"

Sarah thought seriously for a moment. "I'm sick of my aunt tellin' me how I need to act. Figure I'd turn to the rebellious stage a little early."

Two-Bit seemed to come from no where, but he'd heard the conversation. "Welcome to the _club_!" he roared, and slapped her back. She stumbled forward, and then we were all laughing.

"I actually was going to go to the mall with Cherry today, but I figure you guys would want to see my new and improved hair," said Sarah in a fake accent that reminded me of Soc girls. I chuckled. "Has Cherry seen your hair yet?" I asked with a grin. She shook her head. "Nope! I told her to meet me here so we could go. She should be comin' along any minute now."

Two-Bit wrapped his hand around her waist. "I like girls who act tuff," he hinted, and I frowned. "Two-Bit…"

He stepped back, his hands up in denial. "Your turf? Sorry!"

Him and Soda cracked up while I turned scarlet. Sarah bit her lip.

"Ah well, I'm going to go meet Steve at the station… it was nice seein' you Sarah. Oh, Cherry's coming," Soda added. I watched Cherry jog over. Her red hair swung with every move.

"Whoa… Sarah?" she asked in bewilderment, looking at her. Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Who else?"

Cherry took a step forward and patted her hair. "Oh wow… I never thought you'd cut your hair!" she exclaimed. She grinned toothily. "There's lots to talk about! Ready to head out?"

Sarah nodded vigorously. "I brought some of my allowance from home… Aunt Theresa won't let me have any money for things…"

They walked off, chattering exuberantly the whole way. I shook my head with a smile.

"That is one tuff girl," Two-Bit sighed.

*Sarah POV*

It was a nice day. We shopped, and I managed to get some nice clothes – I also bought a leather jacket. Cherry had looked at me strange. "You sure you want to wear that around here?" She asked cautiously. I shrugged. "I'm my own person. I'll wear what I want," I said stubbornly, and paid the money.

For lunch, we bought burgers and fries, sitting down outside at a picnic table.

It was quiet while we chewed, but then I had a topic. "Cherry... what happened before I was here?" I asked. She gave me a pained look. "What do you mean?" She asked, but I could tell she knew.

"Something bad happened recently. I can tell by the way everyone acts 'round here. I talk to Pony… and I feel like it's not really him."

Cherry smiled sadly. "You're as observant as he is," she said. Then she set down her pop.

"It's kind of hard for _anyone_ to talk about, but I'll give you the general idea. A few months ago, a boy named Johnny was Pony's best friend. It was that one night… my… my boyfriend, Bob…" she choked up, and then took a shaky breath.

"… He was a real nice guy. Real funny and sweet – when he wasn't drunk. That one night, at the drive-in, he'd seen Pony and Johnny hanging out with my friend and I. That must have made him real mad. He was drunk silly that night, and he had no clue what he was doin'." Cherry sounded like she was pleading with me.

"Well, Pony and Johnny were alone in the park when Bob and some of his friends found them."

I stifled a gasp, picturing this in my head.

"It was by the fountain. They ganged up on Johnny and Pony… and Bob had hurt Johnny before… before we were dating… well, Pony – he was getting hurt real bad. Johnny was afraid of getting beat up. It was self-defense, I know, but it still hurts. Johnny killed Bob that night with a blade he had."

I felt cold fear as I pictured Pony with his knife out.

"The two ran away for a week, and that was when they saved the kids in a burning church. What was going through there minds, I don't know…" Cherry paused again to calm herself. When she re-started, she sounded better.

"Pony and Johnny came back to Tulsa, and they were hurt. Pony healed… but Johnny didn't. The night of the rumble, he died in the hospital."

"The rumble?" I asked sharply. She nodded. "It was between the Socs and Greasers. They fought and the Greasers won."

I thought about it. "Why'd they fight?"

"Well, because of Bob."

"Why'd the Greasers fight?"

"Because of Johnny."

I felt my heart aching dully, a new hole opening – as if I'd seen it myself.

"But neither of them died on purpose. Johnny didn't purposefully kill Bob… the church took his life later on. How could everyone around here be so _stupid_?"

Cherry looked guilty and upset, and she stared at the table. I couldn't stop there. "This all started because of money. Pony's right – money is the problem here. That is one heck of a reason to hurt each other." I stood up, the burger untouched on the table. "I'm sorry Cherry, but I think I need to go think about this."

She stood too. "Sarah, please wait," she begged. I threw my garbage away and turned to listen. She looked ready to cry. "I'm not saying I believed in what happened. I don't even want to be considered a Soc _or_ a Greaser."

I shook my head. "I understand, Cherry… but I need time to sort this out in my head." She watched as I turned to leave. "Thanks for shopping with me," I called back glumly.

I walked as far as the gas station, and then stopped. Soda was filling a car with gas, wearing a grease-covered muscle shirt. I ran over.

"Hey, Shortie," he said in surprise. "What you need?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Do you have a bathroom here?"

He reached into his pocket and handed me a key. "Don't forget to bring it back, alright? Just around the corner."

I locked myself inside and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was sweaty from walking so fast in the hot weather. I pulled out the new clothes and started changing into them. I had gotten a blouse and some bellbottom jeans; something a Soc would wear. Then I pulled out the leather jacket; something a Greaser would wear. I put it on despite the heat, and then combed through my hair with my fingers.

When I walked out, Soda's mouth dropped. "That's… different," he commented. I smiled tightly. "I'm not a Greaser – I'm not a Soc. I'm both," I stated simply. He soaked that in and then gave me a big smile. "That's not half-bad, Shortie," he said, and looked at my coat. "That coat makes you look tough."

"Tuff?" I asked. I'd figured out by now it meant cool.

"That too, but I mean… you look like a greaser with style," he joked. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Soda."

Walking away, I decided to head home. It was about noon anyway – by the time I got back it'd be one o'clock.

When I got there, I tried to sneak in through the back. But she was in the laundry room… I decided to risk the front door.

It was cool inside, with the fans going on at full blast. The windows were open to let in the spring breeze. I let it cool off my face.

"_SARAH?!_" I flipped around. Aunt Theresa's face was a purple, her eyes red with rage. _Oh no…_

She hadn't seen me this morning – I'd left before she'd woken up. But now she saw that and my outfit – something I hadn't factored in. I shrugged out of the coat, hanging it on the chair.

"Don't leave that on the furniture!" Aunt Theresa shouted. I backed up into the counter. I was trembling as I gathered courage.

"You are a _disgrace_ to me! Did anyone see you yet? _You've ruined what I've taken years to gain!_"

She slapped my face. Again. I was furious, and when the black spots disappeared, I got in her face. "_What have you _gained_?!_" I yelled sarcastically. I lowered my voice. "I'll tell you what; you've gained the reputation of a _real_ Soc. Not because of your money, but because of your attitude."

Her eyes narrowed. "Get out of my house," she hissed. "Don't come back without reason."

"What is it you want… more money?" I shot back. I grabbed the jacket again, and then slammed the door on my way out.

I wanted to talk to someone. I'd never had too many friends back home, but I didn't have a whole lot here either. I thought of Cherry, but she wasn't the one I needed to talk to. But Ponyboy… well, he might be a good one. He seemed nice, and he'd invited me over if I wanted company.

I figured I better check in the park first. No one was there when I arrived, except for some children, so I kept walking.

I was surprised that I could remember how to get to Pony's house. It was a block away now.

"Hey, are you a Greaser?" I looked at the girl who'd spoken. She had hair that was very large, maybe built with mousse. Her lips were bright red and her jacket was similar to mine. I shrugged. "Nope."

"Then you're a Soc – this is a little far from home, ain't it?"

I shook my head again. "I'm no Soc, either. I'm just Sarah."

The girl looked me over and then flashed a grin. "Hi, 'just Sarah'. I'm Bell… but I _am_ a Greaser. I haven't seen you 'round town! When did you get here?" She asked. I sighed. "Just a few days ago, actually. I was just heading down to see a guy I know."

"Who?" She asked, snapping some gum.

"You probably don't know him…" I started, but she laughed. "Everyone knows each other here."

"I'm headin' to Ponyboy's."

She smirked at me. "Ooh, he's one tuff kid. I know his older brother, Soda." Her eyes fluttered when she said his name. I stifled a laugh. "Yeah, he's a sweet boy."

"That's where I'm goin' now… I'll see ya round," said Bell, and then walked off.

I felt strange knocking on Pony's door. Thankfully, he was the one to answer it.

"Hey!" I said in a chipper voice. He gave me one of those 'Pony-original' smiles. "Here, come in," he suggested. Then he took another look at me. "I like the new jacket," he said, but I saw the deeper point. "I know it's different," I sighed. He looked at it. "It just doesn't seem like something you'd wear," he decided. "But it looks fine."

I remembered then why I'd so desperately needed to talk. I was hesitating now, because – well, I didn't want him to know anything.

"You look upset," Pony said as he closed the door. Gosh, he was really good at reading emotions. That and I'm too predictable.

I heaved a sigh. "I'm fine," I lied. His eyes narrowed slightly. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, ignoring my denial. After a short pause of disbelief, I let out another breath. "Sure."

He took my jacket and tossed it over the couch, then sat down, patting the spot next to him. Rolling my eyes, I sat, not bothering to hide the smile.

I didn't know where to start. He waited patiently, not making me feel obliged to talk. It was kinda nice, honestly, not being expected to say anything.

"I'm angry with my aunt," I blurted, and then bit my lip. Pony looked at me. "What happened?" he asked gently. Was I really about to confide in a boy I'd met a few days ago? Apparently.

"She's just not the greatest woman," I started tentatively. "She was drinking. I'm not used to that – my parents never got themselves drunk."

I wasn't sure if I could finish. It almost felt embarrassing. But Pony's face hardened as I said this. I watched him, trying to understand. "Pony…?"

"Did she hit you?"

*Pony POV*

When I said this, Sarah's face paled. What made it worse was that it was all too familiar to see that face. I hadn't seen it in a couple months now. She looked like a lost puppy. She looked like Johnny.

"Well, she _was_ drunk…" she said uncomfortably, and I inhaled. "Why are you trying to defend her?" I asked. Her lips turned down. "I don't know. I really don't."

I looked into her sky-blue eyes, seeing another Johnny. She suddenly looked much more vulnerable than she had when I'd first met her. I felt myself soften, feeling for the first time in months sadness. Sadness and mourn.

That's when I realized I was accepting what had happened. Everything. It was as if someone had torn the blindfold off my eyes. I really saw the girl in front of me. She was nearly trembling with emotions. I felt for the first time in a while the fresh air rolling in through the windows.

Sarah seemed perceptive. "Gosh, Pony, you okay?" She asked, her eyes widening. I nodded slowly, still thinking. She went quiet for a second, leaving me to think. It wasn't until I refocused I realized her eyes were wet.

"Sarah, are _you_ okay?"

She wiped at the tears. "I'm fine." She looked like she was mentally hurting herself. I looked at her until she met my stare. "Those marks on your shoulders… she did that too, didn't she?" I asked softly. Her face contorted, and then she buried her face in her arms. She was shaking with quiet sobs.

I set my hand on her back. "You want to stay here the night?" I asked in a whisper, scooting closer. "We can make room."

She shook her head, sniffing into her arms. "I'm not afraid of her. I just miss my parents. This will take some gettin' used to, that's all."

"I know I said this before, but I'll say it again… you're always welcome here, savvy?"

She hiccupped and leaned against my arm. "I'm so sorry," she laughed. "I didn't mean to all of a sudden burst into tears."

I patted her back. "Don't be sorry… I think both of us needed this." Boy, was that true. I pictured Johnny now, something I hadn't done since his death. Something I wouldn't accept before. Images and memories popped up in my head. Even Dally – he was there too.

I didn't cry. I just tried my best to help Sarah. She didn't really cry for long. She just went quiet, her face still in her arms. It took me a while to realize she'd fallen asleep. I carefully stood, lowering her onto the cushions. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over her, then sat at the end of the couch. I had a lot to think about.

_And the truth comes out. XD R&R guys!_


	5. Turning Points

_**Previously**__: I looked into her sky-blue eyes, seeing another Johnny. She suddenly looked much more vulnerable than she had when I'd first met her. I felt myself soften, feeling for the first time in months sadness. Sadness and mourn. _

_That's when I realized I was accepting what had happened. Everything. It was as if someone had torn the blindfold off my eyes. I really saw the girl in front of me. She was nearly trembling with emotions. I felt for the first time in a while the fresh air rolling in through the windows._

*Sarah POV*

I woke to the sound of laughter. Disoriented, I opened my eyes, looking around the room. I was on a couch, with an old blanket around me. Then I remembered. My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

But the windows were dark – it must have been later in the evening.

"…c'mon, Soda…" Pony complained, and it was followed by a roar of laughter. "Knock it off you two, you're goin' to wake her up."

There was still some chuckling as I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Too late," Darry sighed. Pony was at the table, arm wrestling Soda. Abruptly, his arm went down as he noticed me. Soda smiled triumphantly. "Give me the weed, Pony."

Pony shrugged and threw him a pack of cigarettes. Darry rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "You sure you don't want to stay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm fine, thanks."

Pony stood up and came over to me. "Want to go outside? We can talk for a couple minutes before you head home."

I felt much better, and quickly agreed. "Sure." As we started towards the door, Soda spoke up. "Hey, Sarah… mind talkin' a minute?"

I exchanged a glance with Pony, who looked suspiciously at his brother. Soda grinned toothily. "Watch it little brother, I'll come over and tackle that greasy hair right off your head."

I stifled a giggle and Pony threw me an exasperated look. With a sigh, he said, "I'll be out in the yard…"

When he disappeared through the creaky front door, Soda turned to me. Darry watched with questioning eyes.

"It ain't none of my business or anything… but was there somethin' you and Pony talked about that made him like this?" Soda asked. My eyebrows rose. "Made him like what?"

Darry and Soda looked at each other. "You'll see," said Soda. I bit my lip. "Is it a bad thing?" I wasn't sure at this point – I'd only been awake for five minutes.

"Heck, no!" Soda exclaimed, his eyes brightening. "He's happier than he's been in a couple months… ever since…" He trailed off, and hurt showed on his face. Then it was replaced with happiness again. "You're real good for him, Shortie," he said eagerly.

Darry stood next to Soda, making me feel shorter than ever. "I agree, kid," he said, and patted my shoulder. "Don't forget to wear your jacket – it's chilly tonight."

Feeling a little lightheaded, I grabbed it and walked out to meet Pony.

It was a full moon, drenching him in white light. He smiled at me as I hurried over. "It's nice out tonight – never seen such a clear sky." He commented, nodding towards the stars. I sat down next to him, looking up.

"Sure is," I agreed softly. His yard wasn't anything special; kind of small with some car parts around. Still, it felt… homey.

Pony pulled out a cigarette, and when he lit it, a small red flame made his face glow.

"Could I have one of those, Pony?" I asked suddenly. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. He gave me a strange look. "I thought you didn't smoke?" I shrugged. "I guess I'm in the mood," I explained. Looking unsure, he handed me one, and lit it up.

Without hesitation, I put it in my mouth and inhaled deeply.

I started coughing hysterically. I was vaguely aware that Pony was patting my back, but mostly tears blurred my vision. My lungs ached sharply as I sucked in fresh air.

"God, Sarah, take a breath!" Pony gasped, and I tried to. Eventually, the coughing died down.

"Maybe you shouldn't be smoking," he said, and offered me his hand to take the cigarette. I shook my head weakly. "I ain't dyin'," I snapped, and then carefully took a smaller breath of the smoke. This time I only coughed once.

Pony turned to face me. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doin' what?" I asked hoarsely, tapping the ashes into the grass. He looked pointedly at my clothes. "The jacket, the hair, the smoking… why?"

I looked at him with a saddened smile. "Why not? I've got one life to live, and I'm goin' to do whatever I feel like doing. I want to prove to everyone here that you don't need to wear certain clothes or have lots of money to be a nice person. Like you Ponyboy… you're such a nice guy. Any Soc that took the chance to take a good look at you could see that."

He thought silently for a moment and then looked at me with some bitterness in his eyes. "It goes deeper than that," he decided. "We just can't agree, can't get along. It'll always be that way."

"No it won't," I disagreed solemnly. "Someday things will balance out."

Pony seemed to be imagining it. I fell silent to let him. Maybe he'd never tried. That was hard to believe. He seemed so able to imagine. Something most people lose as they get older.

"So what's the country like?" Pony asked, interrupting my thoughts. I sighed thoughtfully, and then answered what came to mind.

"The country… well, it's blue skies and cornfields. Lots of rolling hills, where you can see the sunsets for miles."

Pony smiled when I said that. I continued, remembering my childhood days on the farm. "It's the smell of sweet summer grains and winter breath. Spring flowers and the fresh smell of autumn leaves…" My voice died down as I remembered, and Pony looked at me with those kind eyes. "Could you tell me more? I've always wanted to go to the country," he said with a sort of awe.

I smiled, staring at the moon. "There are so many kind neighbors, who all seem like a family… see, sometimes we'd have campfires for the community. We would talk and roast hot dogs and marshmallows."

Pony seemed lost in thought.

"I guess it's not much, but it's always been enough," I concluded. I took another swig of the cigarette and then rested my chin on my knees. "Someday I'll go back, and maybe have a farm of my own."

We could hear the frogs croaking and the crickets singing as we thought. I fell into the rhythm, picturing my dad and I fishing at the stream. It made my heart ache ever so slightly.

Pony finally looked at me. "So tell me some things. What's your full name?"

I blushed. "That's really not necessary," I tried to get out of it, but he grinned. "Aw, c'mon, Sarah, I won't bite."

After some time of just staring, I cursed myself for having such a strange middle name. "Alright… My whole name is Sarah-Leigh Gold. Happy?" I asked, flushing scarlet. His brows lowered. "I thought it was going to be something worse than that, by the way you were acting. It's a real nice middle name."

It was getting really cold. I wrapped my jacket tightly around myself, watching as my breath came out in fog.

"Maybe it's time we head in," Pony suggested. I shrugged. "I don't care," I lied. He laughed, standing up. He offered me an arm, and I tugged myself up. "I should get home," I said wearily. Even after my long cry and nap, I was still tired. I threw my weed on the ground and rubbed the smoldering tip into the grass.

"Let me walk you home," Pony said. He looked extremely wary all of a sudden. I shook my head. "Pony, I swear, I'll be fine."

"I'm not asking, Sarah. My brothers wouldn't let you go alone either. It's late," Pony said sternly. I couldn't help but grin. "You sound so much like Darry."

He laughed. "You asked for it," he chuckled, and took a step forward. Then he leaped, and I stepped out of the way, dodging his attack. Then he turned in a backflip, surprising the heck out of me. He tackled me, and I fell with a squeal. His hands protected my head from hitting the ground, but he easily held me in place. "Darry taught us some moves," he said somewhat smugly. I snorted and shoved his hand away. He easily let me go and helped me up.

"Whatever. Do what you want, but be careful. My aunt… she's…" I struggled for the right word. "I know," Pony said confidently. "Another reason I'm walking you home. If it'd make you feel better, Darry could come too."

I groaned. "I don't need body guards, Pony."

We started walking, and Pony stopped in to tell his brothers where he was going. Darry didn't seem so happy about it, but Soda was coaxing him into it. I stood in the cold air, watching with amusement.

When we finally started walking, Pony lit another weed. He offered me one, and I quickly shook my head.

He just shoved it away and walked slowly along with me.

"Have you ever heard of _Gone with the Wind_?" He asked randomly. I blinked, bewildered. "Um, yeah. I've read it a couple times, actually." He smiled. "It's a real good book. Something I read while I was… hiding." He only hesitated a little. I didn't see his face harden, which was a good sign.

"Cherry told me," I blurted out. He looked down. "You don't think we're hardened criminals?" He teased, but his voice lowered somewhat seriously. I shook my heads, playfully hitting him. "Pony, you are so true and sweet… you would never go out of your way to hurt someone. It was all –"

"Self-defense?" Pony asked wearily. "Yeah, I've been told."

I frowned. "Pony, you aren't a hardened criminal, and you'll never be one. Your too smart. Johnny… I didn't know him before, but if he was a good friend of yours, he was most likely just as sweet. He wouldn't want you to be upset."

Pony didn't act stoic anymore, but his eyes tightened and teared up. "Yeah, I know… he left a note in _Gone with the Wind_. You know, I used to read that to him in the church – that's where we hid from the fuzz. A couple of times I read to him in the hospital. He was really hurting, and I couldn't help him any other way." He seemed to be fighting back tears. "Worse yet, I didn't cry at his funeral. I didn't cry at all."

"Aw, Ponyboy…" I whispered. He blinked rapidly, turning away ashamedly. I touched his shoulder. "I didn't cry at my parents funeral," I said, and my voice weakened as I fought back my own tears. Pony looked at the ground, his face twisted. Then it smoothed out, and he looked down at me with tear-filled eyes. "We're goin' to be okay, Sarah. I know it."

I sniffed and wiped tears away, smiling shakily. "We are."

My house seemed to suddenly appear in front of us. I swore silently when I saw that the kitchen lights were still on.

"She's _always _awake!" I hissed. Then the curtains pulled back, and Aunt Theresa was glaring at me. Her eyes focused on Pony, and I gasped. She disappeared, and the door slammed open.

"_GET OUT OF HERE, GREASER_!" She screeched angrily. A wave of anger overtook me, but fear ripped through my heart. "Pony, go home," I whispered. Pony looked irritated too.

Theresa pointed a bony finger at me. "_Get in here you bitch_!" she screamed. I flinched, and started walking forward. Pony's hand caught my shoulder.

"Don't call her that! How could you say that to your own niece?!" He shouted, furious. Theresa ran out in slippers, her eyes blazing. "She's no family of mine, the… _Greaser_!" She spat, using it like a swear word. I pursed my lips. "Pony, get out of here _now_," I said through clenched teeth.

Theresa stormed at me, and got close enough where I could see the belt in her hand. She lashed out at Pony, and caught him in the side. He hissed in pain.

"Pony!" I cried. He stumbled, and it gave Theresa time to hit me. A sharp pain across my arm made me gasp and trip. She got me once more across the leg, and I fell in shock.

Pony stood in front of me as Theresa tried to get at me again. She looked at his hand, and I followed. He held the knife again. I couldn't see his face.

"Get out of the way," she hissed, but her eyes were locked on the knife. "You have no right, Greaser."

Ponyboy didn't glance at me. I saw him shaking as he said, "Sarah, can you get up?"

I stood, and pain shot across my leg. It wasn't broken, but it sure hurt.

"Don't you dare run, Sarah, you'll never see the light of day," Theresa snapped. I froze, but Pony motioned back. "Start going, Sarah."

I listened, stepping back quickly and clumsily.

"We're leaving now," Pony said shakily. "Don't make me use this."

Theresa looked ready to scream. She watched as Pony and I retreated with eyes like a bird.

Pony abruptly turned and started to jog. He grabbed my arm and carefully tugged me along. I ran with him, and looked back once. Theresa had gone inside, and I saw her blue eyes watching demonically from the kitchen window as we disappeared into the night.

_R&R!!! :)_


End file.
